The worst day turned to the best day
by lovelypanda03
Summary: Natsu broke Lucy's heart, she runs away and Zeref finds her in the woods. He captures her, and keeps her there because he doesn't want to see her get hurt again. He loves her, but will she learn to love him?
1. Woods

"You ready Plue?" Lucy asked her little snow dog spirit. She got an excited 'puuun puun' in response. She took it as a yes, and pushed open the heavy wooden doors of her guild.

Lucy saw a crowd forming around the center of the guild, and decided to ignore it until she got her strawberry milkshake. Gray was sitting at the bar, a look of shock and regret appeared on his face when he saw Lucy sit next to him.

"What's wrong Gray?" She asks as she puts Plue down on the counter. He quickly shakes his head, any trace of his previous emotions gone.

"Nothing, Lucy." She shrugs her shoulders, and waves over a usually happy Mira, who also has the same face Gray had when he saw her.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy asks, suddenly worry fills her body and she feels anxious to hear the girls response. Mira also quickly wipes the look of off her delicate face.

"Yea everything's fine. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Umm yea, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy asks, gaining a quick nod from Mira. The girl rushes to make her drink, and Lucy mutters a small 'thank you' before drinking it.

A loud gasp sounds from the crowd, and this grabs Lucy's attention. "Lucy, don't." Gray says but it's too late. Lucy stands up, grabs her drink and pushes her way through the crowd.

Her heart stops.

Natsu is on one knee, a shiny ring in his hand, and happy tears fill Lisanna's eyes. Lucy's eyes widen, and her jaw drops.

Confusion fills Lucy's brain. Lucy and Natsu were dating. Natsu said he loved Lucy. Lucy said she loved Natsu. Natsu's proposing to Lisanna.

Tears fill her eyes, and she drops her drink. The glass shatters, creating a loud crash, the milkshake going everywhere. Everyone turns to her, shock filling their faces.

Two strong arms grab her shoulders, and pulls her out of the crowd. The light from outside the guild momentarily blinds her, and the fresh air feels good on her warm skin. But that doesn't matter right now.

She feels used. She feels betrayed. She feels unwanted. She feels unloved.

She let her tears burst from her eyes, causing her warm chocolate eyes to become red, and her face splotchy. She takes his heavy breaths, hiccupping, and couching.

The arms that grabbed her inside, once again surrounded her. But this time, in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I should have pulled you out of there as soon as you walked in." Gray whispered, and Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"It's not.. your fault." She chokes out in a small voice.

His arms wrap even tighter around her small waist, and she sits there for a few minutes, remembering all the funny, happy, and loving moments her and Natsu shared. She became dizzy, the thought of him being too much for her.

"I..I can't do this." She sharply says, and pushes Gray away from her. She takes off running to the wood. She can hear Gray shouting her name, and she faintly hears him running after her. She only goes faster. Wanting to escape the pain she feels in her chest.

Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes turn into hours.

Before she knows it, it's dark out and she's lost. She looks around, seeing nothing she recognizes. She collapses onto the ground. Her chest burning, her face red, her eyes spilling uncontrollable tears.

"Why, Natsu?" She whimpers. She rakes her fingers through her hair, and tugs on it with frustration. She screams, and cries and groans. She lets all her anger out, in anyway possible.

Her cries halt when she hears the wrestling of the leaves. Her head snaps up, and she frantically looks around. Suddenly, she feels a dark aura surrounding her.

"Hello?" She meekly asks, pushing the hair out of her face.

A figure appears in front of her, and she freezes.

"Hello, Lucy." The dark voice chuckles, sending shivers down her spine.

"W-who are you?" She asks, hoping for it to be someone she recognizes.

The figure steps into the light, and her blood runs cold.

"I'm Zeref."


	2. Black out

"Z-Zeref.." Lucy trailed off, unable to make words. Once it finally clicked in her mind, she scooted back in an attempt to escape him. She stopped when her back slammed against a tree, and she curled her thin body into a tight ball.

"Just l-leave me alone!" She cried, hoping to earn the mans sympathy. Her body began to shake with anger and fear. The hot tears still streamed down her pale face, and her throat dry from all the screaming and crying.

"I'm not going to do that Lucy." He chuckled, making Lucy's blood run cold.

Without thinking, Lucy shot up and ran. Her legs still burned and ached from earlier, but she wanted to get away from Zeref. He has done terrible things, like killing innocent people for his own gain, and Lucy doesn't want to be his next victim.

Lucy doesn't look back as she runs. She keeps going.

Lucy slams into something, then falls back. A gasp escapes her lips when she sees the man she's trying to escape standing above her, an evil grin adorning his face.

"Come on Lucy, don't be difficult. Come with me." Were the last words Lucy heard before everything went black.


	3. Garden

Lucy suddenly woke up, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked around the room, noticing she isn't in her apartment.

"What?" Is all she mumbles before getting out of the warm bed. Her toes curl in when her feet hit the cold, dark gray tile.

Her feet carry her around the room, looking at all the small details to decipher who the room belongs too. The room has a very gloomy feel. The floor is a dark gray, the walls pitch black, the bedsheets black with hints of red in the pillows. A large flat screen rests on the mantle of the fireplace, and the remaining furniture is either a dull gray or black.

Her curiosity brings her to the large French doors that lead out to a balcony that has a view of a beautiful garden, filled with an array of colors. She smiles, her eyes amazed at the sight in front of her.

"The garden is beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy jumps out of her skin, and turns towards the voice.

She's stunned, but quickly answers. "Y-yea, it is." She turns back around, and leans on the railing.

"Look Lucy, I know your probably confused and scared, but I won't hurt you." Zeref genuinely says.

"I-I just want to go h-home," She quietly says, hoping he obeys to her pleas.

"No Lucy. You can't. I won't allow you to get hurt again." He sharply says, eliciting fear to ignite in Lucy.

"You are to stay here. You can't leave, your mine now!" The man yells angrily, and Lucy lets a whimper escape her lips.

He runs out of the room, with a slam of the door. Lucy drops to her knees, and let's the tears stream down her face.


	4. Fake love

**Natsu POV:**

Natsu didn't know what happened. He was supposed to propose to Lucy, not Lisanna. Sure, he loved the girl dearly, but in a sisterly way.

Panic coursed its way through his body when he saw Lucy run out, he tried to get to her but he couldn't. He was being held back by the others, and they kept feeding him lies.

She didn't love him. She cheated. She was too weak and he needed someone strong like Lisanna.

He saw through it all, and was severely disgusted.

These were her friends, her family. How could they possibly tell them these lies?

His blood boiled.

He felt a sudden burst of jealously when he say Gray run after her. He wanted to hold her. Comfort her. Tell her how sorry he was.

But he couldn't. And he wanted to find her, to make her feel loved, special, and cared for. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to marry Lisanna, but that he wanted to marry her.

The girl he disgusted the most at the moment walked up to him, and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Natsu, now that she's gone, you can show everyone how much more you love me!" She giggled, but Natsu ignored her.

He pushed past her, and walked briskly to the doors. But he was stopped when the smaller girl appeared in front of him, a smirk adorning her face.

She rose her hand up to show off the dainty rig resting on her index finger, and suddenly he felt a love for this girl that he's never felt for anyone else.

He followed her everywhere, and did exactly what she said.

He loved Lisanna.


	5. I'm sorry

It had been quiet in the house for a while. And Lucy was getting hungry, he told her to never leave the room, but Lucy wanted to find something to eat.

She slowly stood up, her legs being wobbly.

She creeped to the door, and opened it with immense caution. She peered her head out of the door, and saw nothing that indicated life.

Her foot made contact with the dark wooded floor of the hallway, and she stepped out with the door closing behind her. She turned left and walked briskly to the stairs. Her feet felt cold as she stepped down each stair as carefully as she could.

She took a deep breath when she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked around and smiled when she saw she was alone. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, and did a silent cheer.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, she collided into something hard, and an arm surrounded her waist while a hand wrested over her mouth.

"What do you think your doing? I told you to stay into your room." He seethed with anger, and Lucy's small body began to shake. Her chocolaty brown eyes began to well with tears.

The tight grip loosened, and a sigh left Zeref's mouth. "Just go back to the room." He demanded, and Lucy didn't even dare think to defy him again. She ran up the stairs and to her room. She closed the door and locked it. She slid down against the door, and curled into a ball at the base of the door. She buried her face into her knees and began to cry.

She just wanted to go home.

A couple of hours later Zeref came upstairs, and knocked on the door. When he got no response he teleported into the room and saw Lucy curled up on the floor. A small smile crept onto his face, and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in, and sat beside her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm only doing this to protect you."


End file.
